finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmo Canyon (theme)
"Cosmo Canyon" , also known as "Valley of the Fallen Star", is a background theme from Final Fantasy VII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances Final Fantasy VII "Cosmo Canyon" is the eponymous theme of the Cosmo Canyon, and also appears throughout the game as used as a recurring motif for the character Red XIII. "Red XIII's Theme" is a shorter variation of "Cosmo Canyon", and plays in several cutscenes involving him, including his introduction at Shinra Building. "Great Warrior" is another arrangement of "Cosmo Canyon", and it plays during the cutscene involving Red XIII and his discovery of the true acts of his father, Seto, at the exit of the Cave of the Gi. "Cosmo Canyon" and "Great Warrior" are the first and third track of the third disc of the Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack. "Red XIII's Theme" is the twenty-first track of the first disc of the soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version from ''Final Fantasy VII is included in the music player. It is the second track of the Memories of FFVII album that is available by default. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The original version of the track is available as a battle music available from a ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy event (October 2017). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Cosmo Canyon" is a bonus Field Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Cosmo Canyon" reappears as a Field Music Sequence track, available in the base game. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Cosmo Canyon" appears again as a playable Field Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. Arrangement album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII A piano arrangement of "Valley of the Fallen Star" by Shirō Hamaguchi and performed by Seiji Honda was included as the sixth track of the album. Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its fifth track. The Best of Final Fantasy 1994 - 1999: A Musical Tribute This best of album features a selection of tracks from Final Fantasy VI to Final Fantasy VIII, arranged and remixed by Sherman F. Heinig and performed by the Hollywood Symphony Orchestra. "Cosmo Canyon" is one of the four selected tracks from Final Fantasy VII that were included on this album, and is the sixth track of the album. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Cosmo Canyon" is the third song in this piano arrangement album. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "Valley of the Fallen Star" was included as the second track of this Final Fantasy VII music best-of album. Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition "Cosmo Canyon" is included on the third disc of this collectors' edition. Live performances ''Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY An orchestral arrangement of the theme performed by Distant Worlds Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus is included on the album. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media The Great Rebirth "Cosmo Canyon" is sampled in the song "Final Fantasy" by the Korean hip-hop group Drunken Tiger, included on the 2000 album. Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy VII Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call